From Shadows to Light
by EmmaClark96
Summary: Meg begins her Pokemon journey in Unova, and along the way learns the secrets to her past, as well as her destiny for the future. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my Pokemon story I had been working on. I had begun writing this, and I had finished the spinoff, but I lost the flash drive during Christmas while I was in North Carolina, which really pissed me off. I am way too upset to finish the spinoff, but I decided to restart the main story anyway. I'm still going to include the main character from the spinoff, Melody, later in this story, though. Basically, what would of happened is Melody would have stopped Team Rocket, decided she was good enough to go on a journey, throw a dart at a board to decide where to go, then leaves for Unova with Chikorita, Hoohoot, and Meowth. BUT, I'm too upset to finish right now, like I said, though I may rewrite those two hapters in the future. ANYWAYS, here' the Pokemon story; I hope you all like it. Also, if you like Buffy the Vampire Slayer, please check out my Buffy story, So Far Away.**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

I sighed and rolled over, hitting my alarm clock for the billionth time this morning. I just did not feel like getting up today. I had been having a weird, creepy nightmare since I fell asleep, but I wanted to keep dreaming it for some reason. In it, I was running through a dark city as it slightly drizzled rain. I was panicking, though I was not sure why. I reached for a pokeball on my belt, and…

"Oh my god!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I sat up in bed. "Pokemon! I was supposed to receive my pokemon today!"

I quickly jumped out of bed, the sulight glinting through the window into my turquoise eyes with darker turquoise lines in them. I quickly grabbed a black sleevelss top, some tight black shorts, a belt with a kind of black skirt thing in the back, and my favorite pair of black high heeled boots nad put them on.

I looked in the mirror, sweeping my wavy shoulder length black hair out of my eyes. I put on a silver necklace and a silver charm bracelet, grabbed my bag, then darted downstairs.

"Where do you think your off to in such a hurry, Meg?" my mom asked me as I headed for the door.

"I slept in and today was the day I was supposed to get my pokemon!" I said urgently

"Well, at least grab some toast or something first," she said with concern. "Honestly, Meg, you're sixteen years old. You shouldn't be in such a hurry to grow up."

"Fine," I sighed as I sat down at the table to quickly eat a piece of toast before I left. I knew my mom was just worried, but still.

In actuality, she was not realy my mom. I had been left on her doorstep here in Aspertia City on a rainy night sixteen years ago. No one knew how I came to be here other than that. Sometimes, though, weird stuff seemed to happen to me. It almost felt like I could teleport and move fast at some points, as if I had some sort of strange power inside of me…

I finished my toast, then headed for the door.

"Be careful sweatie,' said my mom as I left.

"I will!" I replied! "Love you, bye!"

I then ran out the door into the Aspertia City sunlight and headed to the lookout, where I was supposed to be meeting a pokemon expert, Professor Juniper, in order to get a pokemon.

I ran as fast as I could up the stairs to the lookout. When I got there, I saw professor Juniper handing a Pokeball to a kid around my age.

"Thanks, Professor Juniper!" said the boy. "I'll take really good care of it!"

"That's great, Michael!" she said to him with a smile as he dashed off to start his journey.

"Sorry… I'm.. late," I panted, out of breath.

"Hmmm?" asked professor Juniper. She looked down at her list "Ah, you must be… Megami Crescentia Emmillia Frost?" she asked.

"Yes, but I prefer Meg," I replied.

"Ah, ok," she replied. "well, Meg, I have only one Pokemon left."

"Darn," I thought. "I knew I should have been here on time!"

Professor Juniper held out a pokeball to me. "It's all yours!" she cheerfully said.

I took the pokeball in my hands and looked at it. I could not believe it! I had my very own pokemon!

I then decided to see what kind of pokemon I had received. I released it, revealing a small, fuzzy brown creature. It had some light brown fut around it's neck, and the tip of it's tail was light brown as well.

"Eevee…" yawned the creature.

"It's an Eevee," said Professor Juniper. I knew there would be more than three trainers who were getting pokemon today, so I picked it up from my friend Funnel in Castelia City before arriving here.

"Wow! It's so cute!" I happily exclaimed. "Thank you!"

I returned Eevee to its pokeball.

"I also have this for you," said Professor Juniper. She then handed me a pokedex, as well as a few pokeballs.

"Thanks!" I said. I then set off on what would be my pokemon journey. I began heading north towards Floccesy Town with my new pokemon, wondering what adventures awaited me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm putting this story on hold. People are being too mean about it, and it makes me really not want to write anymore. I'm still writing So Far Away (my Buffy story) and Power Rangers Spirit Force. I may come back to this story someday, but for now, I have just lost all of my motivation to write it for now. It has just withered away into nothingness.**


End file.
